


Breakfeast Shenanigans

by Magyka13



Series: Evil Sans' + Runix [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Runix is precious bean, breakfeast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Error belongs to loverofpiggiesNightmare belongs to JokuHorror belongs to SourapplestudiosDust belongs to AskdustaleCross belongs to JakeiKiller belongs to RahafSOMEONE makes breakfast, fluff ensues.





	Breakfeast Shenanigans

Nightmare woke to the smell of food. Detangling himself from the others he notices their newest member is missing. Heading into the kitchen he peeks in.

Runix is humming to himself as he cooks what appears to be waffles, the table already set for six. Content to just watch for now, Nightmare slips in unnoticed by the skele-kitsune as he settles himself in the corner of the room. Runix’ tails sway with his movement as he almost gracefully moves about the kitchen making all kinds of breakfast food. Sausage, bacon and ham cook on the stove while he places biscuits in the oven to bake. Nightmare barely notices when the others sneak in, no doubt drawn in by the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Everyone’s gaze is turned back to Runix as the smaller skeleton lets out a pained gasp.

 

Runix is clutching his arm as he heads to the sink, one of his tails turning the faucet on before shoving his arm under the water. Wincing as the water touches the bone, he mumbles something the others are unable to catch before his eye lights flash green. Sighing, he turns off the water and dries his arm off. There is a newer cut along side the others, slightly reddened despite the recent healing. They spring to action when Runix begins to sway on his feet, eye lights fuzzy signifying how close the skele-kitsune is to losing consciousness. “Wha…?” Runix mumbles as he finds himself in several pairs of arms, cradled as if made of porcelain. Righting himself, Runix tries to shoo them off so he can finish preparing the food, but Nightmare grabs him with his tentacles preventing him from moving. “Oh no you’re not. You are staying right in this chair and telling us why you didn’t make yourself a placement at the table.” Nightmare scolds as Dust and Error finish up what Runix was cooking while Horror sets Runix a place at the table.

 

“N-nothing Nightmare” Runix stutters out, earning him a look from everyone as they pause in what they’re doing to show him how much they believe that lie. “You were gonnna go without eating, again weren’t you?” Cross finally says as he helps Killer plate out everyone’s food. “N-no..?” Runix stutters out, blushing darkly as Nightmare turns him in his lap, leveling the smaller skele with an unamused look. “aAS M-muCH As I-ii HaTe Qqo-QuoTinG ThaT iDioT, ‘Yyou sssShoUldN’tT LliE.’” Error scolds lightly as he passes the syrup to Cross. “Now eat.”

Runix blushes even darker as Nightmare grabs a piece of waffle and holds it in front of his mouth, prompting him to take a bite. Nervously doing so, Runix feels his magykal pool fill, his hunger becoming evident even for him. Taking a larger bite, Runix’ blush almost encompasses his whole skull as Nightmare continues feeding him as Nightmare himself eats from his own plate. As soon as everyone is done eating, Dust and Horror take the still blushing Runix from Nightmare taking him into the living room as the others clean up after their meal. “You cook good Runie, just don’t hurt yourself like that again” Dust scolds lightly as he gazes lightly at the seen scars on Runix’ arm. His sleeves had been pulled up while he cooked showing all the scars covering his arm from the elbow down.

 

“O-okay.” Runix mumbles as Dust and Horror cuddle the poor bean on the couch while they wait for the others to finish cleaning the mess the kitchen is. Dust clack his teeth to Runix’ prompting the skele-kitsune to all-but faint, Horror smirking as he watches the exchange with an amused look on his face. “Heh, cute.” Is all he says before kissing Runix’ bony cheek as steam rises out of the poor smol. “You two are going to overwhelm him at this rate.” Killer’s voice rings from the doorway, where said skeleton is leaning on. Dust and Horror glance at each other before looking at Killer, giving not-so-innocent grins as they turn back to Runix and continue to layer kisses across the poor skele-kitsune’s skull. Killer chuckles as he enters the room fully, joining his mates on the couch sliding behind Runix to pull the smaller into his lap.

 

As the rest of the gang return from cleaning the kitchen, they move from the couch to the floor to give enough room for everyone to shower their newest with affection.


End file.
